gleethesecondgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie Quint
'Charles Eduardo "Charlie" Quint '''is one of the main character in the fanfic Glee: The Second Generation. He made his first appearance in the episode A Brand New Start auditioning for the New Directions with the Extreme song "More than Words". In the second episode it is revealed that Franchessca Gray the newest member of the glee club is her ex-girlfriend. As shown in few episodes he is determined to fix their relationship and trust Franchessca again. However it is revealed in L'inattendu that he is dating Kate Meyer which caused Franchessca and Franklin to be hurt. His relationship with Kate ended in The Bitch's Den when he accidentally kissed Amelia Meyer thinking she is Kate. From the first 16 episodes he was showing an antagonistic character but since episode 17 until Season Two he's personality changed. He also shown good leadership skills. This character is created by Gonzalorams and is portrayed by Andrew Garfield Biography A Brand New Start He auditions for the New Directions with the song "More Than Words" by Extreme He along with Chriss Bradley Anderson,Eden St.Gregory,Ariana Styles and Franklin Montgomery are accepted and now are the core five of the New Directions' second generation Double Trouble He performs Check It Out with the glee club, a girl named Kate Meyer (mistaken to be Amelia Meyer) joins the Glee club, Chriss then forces him along with everyone to torture Kate into quitting, he seemed to be having fun in torturing Kate, afterwards they get into trouble when they prank Amelia (mistaken to be Kate), then they perform Smile/Smile as an apology slash welcome song for Kate. Old Rivals,New Rivals Charlie then tells Franchessca that he still loves her and that he is willing for a second chance in they're relationship The Back Up Plan Franchessca and Charlie then seeks help from Ms. Pillsburry to fix their relationship but nothing seems to work, they performed Taylor Swift's Ours before Invitationals. Personality Big fan of Brit pop/rock, At first he seems to be shy when talking in front of big groups of people but starts to gain confidence later on. He's very proud and stubborn when defending what he thinks and believes is right. Can be Narcissistic sometimes. Respects all people regardless of sexuality, race, religious beliefs but he can't stand stupid people or bullying, Is a really good friend, protective, supportive, you can always trust him, is always kind and loyal too. But he's not very popular, likes to pass unnoticed. All of this we're not showcased in the first sixteen episodes, instead he will showcase all of this in the following episodes until Season 2 Appearance,Interests & Disorders He is a brown haired guy,he has brown eyes and is very addicted at swimming and jogging, he is a very fit guy, as in super model fit, he is known to be one of the hot guys in school but unluckily he is unpopular which makes his looks useless, he has a Body Dismorphic Disorder (BDD) which makes him work out for a long time because when he eats a few amount of calories he thinks he becomes grotesquely fat but his disorder is not considered harmful so it was left untreated because his mom thinks it would be a great way to avoid getting fat. Songs Solos Season One: *More Than Words ''(A Brand New Start) *Eh,Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) (Opposites Interact) Season Two: *Here I Am (The Pink Friday Experience) *Loved You First (New Directions: 1D Reloaded) *Want U Back'' (Mash Off 2.0)'' *A Little Too Not Over You'' (Confessions of a New Direction Member)'' *Born to Die (Stay) *Lovebug (The Proposal) Solos (In a Duet) Season One: *Ours (Franchessca) (The Back Up Plan) *Ghost (Eden)'' (The Monster Mash)'' *Somethin' Stupid (Kate)'' (The Graduates Return)'' *How to Be a Heartbreaker (Ariana)'' (So It Begins)'' *Womanizer (David)'' (It's Britney, Bitch)'' Season Two: *Just Give Me a Reason (Franchessca) (What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted)